blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Symbiote (5e Race)
Symbiote "They see us everywhere, even in your nightmares." ~ Carnage Physical Description Their form is that of an ichor like slime that moves like it has a thousand legs and flows. Once it finds a host it is absorbed into the creature and is invisible and undetectable by normal means. While in cloak form the being is covered entirely by the Symbiote's form replacing the creatures face with that of a creatures face of nightmares. History During the great war of dragon gods of Tiamat and Bahamut, the Dragonborn and DragonBlooded raged war against each other in the name of their gods. Tiamat and her experiments came to a dark being, the failures of Draconians became strange slime-like creatures that were different colors and craved with an evil hunger. These creatures, these monstrosities, are called Symbiotes which could be considered otherworldly in nature. but are that of evil and destruction. Used to wreak havoc amongst the world. Society These beings live in secret and stay hidden from most lands. If discovered, they become hunted and destroyed before they can destroy everything. Though Symbiotes are naturally evil but are only trying to survive in the world they were created in. Though once merged with a host their personalities change and adapt to their host's acts and needs. Relationships Symbiotes, once they find a host are very smart and tend to seek strong or very intelligent hosts to learn from. These creatures, once they find a prime host tend to stop at nothing to make sure that host lives at all costs. Symbiotes are very social beings and wish to learn of the outer species and life forms that they can get their hands on. Making Diplomates and soldiers gain popularity with there strong newly found abilities or intelligence. Symbiotes Personalities Based on the color of the Symbiotes is how the creature acts. Symbiotes Names Many Symbiotes take the name of a disease or a verb or terror. Males: Venom, Carnage, Riot Female: Scream, Banshee, Fear Groups: Plague, Ooze Symbiote Traits Creatures of destruction, monsters of evil. They are beings or true power and adaptation. These abilities do not replace your previous ability score improvements or even your racial feats of your original race. these are all additional. Ability Score Increases: con+2 Depending on the class of the Host You gain this additional Increase. Fighter: A choice between +2 Str or +2 Dex Barbarian: +2 Str Wizard : +2 Int Warlock: +2 Chr Sorcerer: +2 Chr Monk: +2 Dex Ranger: +2 Dex Rouge: +2 Dex Cleric: +2 Wis Druid: +2 Wis Paladin: +2 Chr Artificer: +2 Int Hombrew: Martial: +2 Dex or Str, Caster: +2 Chr or Wis. Size: +2 ft while in Symbiote cloak Age: The Symbiote allows the wearer to live an extra 100 years depending on the level of the Symbiote at 20th level You are immortal and cannot die due to age or exhaustion. Speed: +5ft movement speed to previous race movement speed. +20ft movement speed while in Symbiote cloak Symbiote Resilience Beginning at 1st level you become Immune to Disease. Depending on your color you also gain an additional ability. These abilities all use a saving throw. That Save is = 8 + proficiency + Constitution Modifier. The damage of these abilities increases by 1 damage die every 5 levels. (E.g Venom Burn: 1d8 becomes 2d8 and 2d4 burn at 5th level, 3d8 and 3d4 at 10th level, 4d8 and 4d4 at 15th level, and finally 5d8 and 5d4 at 20th level.) Symbiote Cloak Starting at 2nd level, as a bonus action you can use your Symbiote as a suit of armor and cover your body giving you AC 13 + Con modifier + Dex Modifier and 10 temporary hit points. At higher levels, this gains further abilities and the temporary hp goes up 5th: 20 temp Hp Resistance to slashing, bludgeoning, piercing. your unarmed damage becomes 1d6 10th This ability will no longer take a bonus action, it becomes a free action. 18th 40 temp Hp, your unarmed damage becomes 1d8 and your resistances also branch to magical Bludgeoning, Piercing, Slashing. If hit with thunder damage the Symbiote will wish to kill that target first or flee from the target as fast as possible. Symbiote Regeneration Starting at 1st level, you regenerate 1 hp at the start of your turn. This ability increase goes up by 1 every 5th level. 5th 2 hp, 10th 3hp, 15th 4hp, 20th 5hp. Symbiote knowledge Also at 1st level, your symbiote permanently learns an ability from your class at random and continues to learn them every 2 levels. (E.g 2,4,6,8,10 Etc) This ability must be used as it was normally intended and can only be used once per long rest. You have a limited pool of 10 abilities you can take and permanently learn. However, you must roll a d10 to get a random class feature. If you get the same ability twice you get two uses of that ability. The ability must be put through Dm's Discretion depending on the class feature. (E.g Second Wind Shouldn't have two uses.) These abilities or features cannot be spellcasting or spells for the Symbiote cannot cast magic except for features that give you spell slots. Symbiote Weaknesses While you have the Symbiote you are Vulnerable to Thunder damage. If hit with thunder damage you must succeed a DC 10 Constitution Saving Throw with advantage if it is under half your hp. If it's over half your hp you make the save at disadvantage. On a fail, the symbiote will release from you and you lose the bonuses of having the creature till it is returned. The Symbiote flies out of you at a range of 15ft away from the target that dealt the damage. As the Symbiote is without a host it is vulnerable to fire and thunder damage but is immune to all other damage types. Necrotic damage heals the Symbiote and gives it temporary hp if it exceeds it's maximum. The max it's temporary hp can go is 5x the symbiote's level. Category:Races